Metsuki Hyuuga
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Metsuki 'Character Last Name' Shirogozen-Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' llRAGERll 'Nickname (optional)' None.. YET. 'Age' Eleven. 'Date of Birth' 30/06/195 AN. 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 4'9" 'Weight' 87lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja - Genin 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Konohagakure and Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Metsuki is a the silent lonely type outside of missions and training or any confrontation, Tends to keep himself to himself and does not mingle with others through personal choice. However like most wild animals backed into a corner he will become deadly.. He usually trains alone as to avoid and possible distractions. Although he is the way he is he wouldn't be rude as quite civil to other shinobi when having to do so. To sum up up Metsuki would be to call him a light switch, Mostly in the dark but when the button is pressed his whole persona and actions change at the speed of light from timid and quiet to all out offence and beast-like. 'Behaviour' Metsuki doesn't talk much so he seems like a distant person, but is always looking to better himself for the sole reason of defending comrades and the village. At face value you would say he is a suffer in silent type with no passion or drive to do much but it really isn't the case and those who will be lucky to know or even befriend him will realise it. 'Nindo (optional)' It's all for the Village.. 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuuga. 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Lightning/Raiton 'Element Two' None. 'Weapon of choice' A single Kunai 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 42 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Jigoku Hyuuga - A member of the higher branch of family. 'Background Information' Metsuki was born a Hyuuga in Konohagakure into the downwards spiral of life that his parents were living. A year before he was born his Father was a high ranking member in the Hyuuga family branch, A noble. His Mother at the same time a non-Hyuuga serving girl trying to support herself in Konohagakure. On the odd chance they fell for eachother, His Mother acting almost like his Fathers wife anyway as she tended to his every need and desire day in day out, It was fate in there eyes. For months the kept it hidden meeting in the dark until Metsukis Mother fell pregnant with him, His Father plucked up the courage and announced what he believed to be amazing news but sadly to the clan this was not the case. They rejected Metsuki's parents like they was scum or traitors, Both of them to become slaves for there 'disgusting' treachery. Eventually the constant beatings and death threats took there toll on Metsuki's Father, both emotionally and physically and one night 5 years after Metsuki was born he took his life. Fed up, Depressed and outraged Metsuki's Mother fled Konohagakure wanting a better life.. Days and days of mindless travelling, sleeping in random villages or even camping in an empty forest until one day by chance a cloaked gentleman found them both half dead sleeping on the bank of a river, He told Metsuki's Mother of a nearby village called Yonshigakure, Without even thinking she agreed and followed the man and she instantly fell in love with what became there new home. From then on they have lived like civillians of the Village like its was there home all along, they had forgotten the past.. Or atleast his Mother had. Metsuki did not want to follow his Mother's life as a clothes washer.. He wanted the shinobi life, He wanted the revenge of his Father's life, And so he was signed up to the Academy where for the past 6 years he has been improving himself religously, patiently getting stronger and smarter waiting for his day to arrive. Roleplaying Library http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Metsuki%27s_Academy_Exam 'Approved by:' Castielcaoin Nobu Akimichi (Aka Nobu Aki-boo-boo.) Category:Yonshigakure Member